1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to switches, and in particular, to a micro-switch capable of inhibiting the occurrence of resonance phenomenon and preventing false operation.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, the switch may be a brake lever interlocking switch including a switch case, a swing plate attached to the switch case to swing interlocking with the brake lever, a plurality of push rods that is attached to the switch case to push down with the swing plate and that has different distances from the center of rotation of the swing plate, and a switch means facing such push rods (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-297364)